The Power He Knows
by LittleTom45
Summary: Harry reflects back to when he made some starling discoveries in his life. A touch of romance, but so much more.


_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow _

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on _

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show _

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on _

_Lyrics "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers _

_Closing my eyes, I reflect back to the start of summer at the end of my fifth year at Hogwart. I can now see the turning point when my life got better. It wasn't always that way_.

The trip to Privet Drive was the quietest one yet. Uncle Vernon didn't say a word the entire trip. Actually no one did. When we arrive at the house, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia quickly got out of the car and went in. Dudley was looking at me surprised and moments later he left too. The worst part of being alone is you have too much time to think. The train ride was great, but now I was alone. For a few minutes, I just sat in the car, looking at it. I hated this house, and everything it represented. After everything that happened to me, 'This must be my punishment.', I thought. I had failed everyone I cared about. Another person died, but this time because of my stupidity. I would not be surprised if no one ever came back for me again. With this running through my mind, I just sat there. It started getting dark, so I got out, grabbed by truck and cage from the boot and pulled it upstairs, to my room. As I walked in, I put Hedwig's cage by the opened window and sat on the bed. All of the terrible things in my life passed in my mind, over and over again. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I awoke, it was morning. I didn't remember taking off my shoes or covering myself with a light blanket, or even putting my glasses on the nightstand.

The next several days passed with a blur. I really don't remember any of it well. I must have done something, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. As far as I could see, I'd lost my friends, I lost Sirius and in the future I would lose my life. I just didn't care anymore. I was ready to give up on everything. Hedwig showed up with a bundle of letters. I gave her a treat and looked at the letters. Ron, Hermione, Remus and Hagrid wrote. I didn't open them. They sat the nightstand. Every few days, another bundle of letters showed up. Each time, I just put them on the nightstand unopened. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I was certain they would say the same thing over and over again. 'It wasn't your fault…Everything will be alright…" I didn't want to hear it. Almost a whole week passed without one letter getting opened. Everyone must have written me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Neville, Luna, I even got one from Tonks. All of this time, no one in the house spoke to me too. That was about to change.

Then one afternoon, Pig showed up with a red envelope. A Howler. I saw it and was shocked. What could I do with it? It started smoking and I grabbed it and ran to the loo, just got the door closed and it went off. The voice of Ginny Weasley rained down on me "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I WILL NOT BE IGNORED BY YOU. YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING. YOU CAN EITHER REPLY OR EXPECT ME IN THE MORNING. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING LESS THAN THREE FEET OF PARTCHMENT BY MIDNIGHT." Puff it went up in smoke. I quickly ran out of the loo and ran into Uncle Vernon. His face purple, and I would swear steam was coming out of his ears. I was in trouble. I didn't know whom to worry about the most, Uncle Vernon or Ginny. Uncle Vernon, I knew he hated me. But Ginny, she is a very powerful young witch, well she could be as happy or as stern as her mother. Uncle Vernon stopped, looked at me, grumbled something and went back downstairs. I went straight to my room and sat to write a letter. The letter really said nothing. I couldn't think what to say to her. So I told her about my last couple of days. After two feet, it was getting dark; I was tired of trying to write something. So I wrote bigger, but couldn't think of anything else to say. Well, two and half feet of parchment, it would just have to be enough. I sealed it, tied it to Pig's out stretched leg and off he went.

In the morning, it was the first anyone spoke to me. I remember it like it was yesterday. Uncle Vernon bellowed "Potter, get down here." Not want my day to be bad, that is exactly what I did, he pointed to the door and I opened it, and instead of a greeting I was slapped hard across the face, my hand was grabbed and out the door I went. We were at the end of the walkway when I finally realized, it was Ginny and Tonks. We stopped and Ginny turned to me as said, "Not one word, you hear me, not one", they both grabbed my arms and frog hopped me straight to Mrs. Figg's house. The door opened and we walked straight in and I was handed a cooking pot, Ginny grabbed it and then it hit me, my navel was pulled straight to my back and next I knew we landed at the Burrow. I barely landed and a cup was handed to us and off we went again to the Grimmauld Place. We landed in the parlor, it was empty and I don't know what came over me, I started to shake, my vision got misty and blurry and I was out.

I awoke a little confused in the drab dark room that Ron and I shared last year. I just lied there a moment trying to remember what happened, and why everything was blurry. Someone was brushing my hair, it felt nice and when I reach up, there was a hand.

"Your awake sleepy head" as my glasses were put on my face. "Sleep well?", said a soft calm voice. It was Ginny, and then I started to remember what had happened. As I nodded, she stood up. She was wearing jeans and a yellow blouse with her striking red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Looking down at me with a smile. I could feel the electricity rise in the air.

"Good, I see you are having bad dreams again, haven't been eating, dropped at least 15 kilos, look horrid, haven't been sleeping and it even looks like you haven't changed your clothes since we got off the train 9 days ago."

I was shocked to say the least, and was about to say something, when she spoke up again.

"Don't say a word, not a word Mr. Potter. I have taken the liberty of bringing up a sandwich and juice and it's on the table, there is clean clothes sitting at the end of the bed. You will eat, then get cleaned up and come down to the kitchen where you will eat again. I will see you in 30 minutes." With that she walked out of the room and closed the door. Without further ado, I did exactly what she said with ten minutes to spare.

I push opened the kitchen door quietly, and standing at the stove cooking was Ginny. There were pots and pans banging all over the place, while mumbling to Remus and herself. Remus was sitting at the table with what smelled like a strong cup of tea.

"…the nerve of him, I will not go through that again. You should have seen him; he looks terrible, I cried as I watched him sleep. And that Uncle of his... if Tonks hadn't been there, I would have hexed him to the moon. It just isn't fair I tell you, it isn't. When I saw him at the door, I was torn between hugging him and punching him."

Remus smiled and as he lifted his head. "Hello Harry. Good to see you again." If I looked bad, Remus had to be called looking terrible. He had big bags under his eyes, his hair was grayer and his skin looked like it was sagging on his face. I hadn't looked at the moon chart lately, but then, he had lost a good friend too. But this time, the same friend for a second time, and it was all my fault. I could barely look him in the eyes as I walked in heading toward the table.

"Moony, good to see you too."

"Sit Mr. Potter, you have a meal to eat and no talking till I say you have had enough to eat. Remus could you reach me that pot? I want to make some soup." As he continued smiling, he gave her the pot, thanked her for the tea and left the room.

Sitting at the table, I waited quietly for her to bring me a plate of food. It was delicious, so was the next two, followed by a big bowl with a tart and ice cream in it. Ginny could cook. No question about it. She was almost as good as Mrs. Weasley. I wondered, as I ate, if the boys could cook this well. I sure hoped that Ron could, especially with the way he ate. Otherwise Hermione was going to have a lot of work to do to keep him happy. I smiled thinking about them. How funny it was to watch them sometimes, skirting around each other, knowing full well that they were in love. One of these days, Ron was going to get a clue, say something and before you could blink, Mrs. Weasley would get her wish, her chance to plan a wedding. Oh, the Weasley's are such a great loving family. I have always felt welcome with them, since my first year at Hogwarts. I remember it like it was yesterday. Standing at Kings Cross, watching the twins go through the barrier leaving Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing there. Ron was getting ready to cross when I interrupted and immediately I could see I was missing something in my life. She kindly explained how to cross while Ginny had this funny expression on her face. While she watch, Ron had this big smile. That was one of the greatest days in my life.

I looked up and Ginny was standing, watching me eat. She was biting her lower lip and I could let she was just itching to say something. As I pushed the bowl away, she quickly grabbed the bowl, put it in the sink, grabbed me by the hand and escorted me to the Parlor, and sat me down in the big chair by the fire. Remus was looking at books on the shelves as we walked in; I saw him raise his eyebrows, he had a funny smirk on his face as he watched us come in. He quietly exited and closed the doors. Ginny sat down in front of me on the ottoman.

"Talk. Tell me everything that has been going on in that head of yours. I don't care how long it takes…we are not going to have a repeat of last year, so talk."

Don't ask me why, but after only getting in only half a dozen words since I got here, I was speechless. I could tell, no one was going to save me. I was doomed to talk or get yelled at. So I did the only sensible thing to do. I talked. I told her everything, what I did, what I was feeling, what I had eaten, how much I sleep, all of the guilt I was feeling, life at the Dursley's, what I did to the Headmaster's office, my dreams. I even broached the subject of the Prophesy.

"You spoke of the prophesy in your sleep, tell me about it."

Staring at me with those big brown eyes, I could tell that she was waiting for me to get it off my chest. I was just afraid what of what she would do if I told her. Ginny was the only one I felt comfortable with to be opening up and expressing my fears. She was a great listener, plus she cared for me. Sometimes, I used to lie in bed thinking that if Ginny was there, I could tell her my problems and then I would be able to sleep. I could picture it in my mind, and by the time I was done, I would be asleep. Grant you, not all of my dreams were of a pretty girl with red hair, but one could only hope. I looked into her eyes as she waited for me to tell her. Should I? She fought at the Ministry of Magic with me last year because of it; her brother got attacked by a brain because of it; our friend Hermione got hit with a curse fighting to protect it. Luna and Neville didn't come off without injury either. She deserved to be told. I hadn't told anyone yet, but should I? It would only make them targets of Voldemort. Didn't they deserve to know what they fought for? So I told her and then told her I didn't want anyone of them hanging around me anymore without telling her why.

I could see tears building up in her face. She stood up and ran from the room up the stairs. I could hear her door slamming shut. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I was so worn out. I told her, and she did exactly what I thought she would do. Didn't she understand? It just wasn't safe, didn't she see that? Moony walked in and closed the door again and sat down in front of me. He didn't say anything for a moment. When I looked up, he looked like he was trying to think what he wanted to say.

"When are you going to stop pushing away the ones who love you, care about you and will do anything to help you? You know they are going to do it whether you like it or not. Isn't this what you complained to the Dumbledore about? Keeping secrets, pushing you away and ignoring you? What they don't know will hurt them more than telling them. You know it too."

"Remus, do you know the Prophesy?"

"Yes"

"Then you know why I can't tell them."

"No, I don't. I would have told them myself, but it is not my place. Think about what I said, then go talk to her. I am not going to tell you what to do. I think you can decide that for yourself." With that, he got up and left.

Ginny didn't deserve this, I thought. Once again torn between doing the right thing and the easy one. Why did life always have to be so complicated for me? I

didn't ask for any of this. She had helped so many times when the chips were down. It was like we shared an unbreakable, unspoken bond. Somehow I knew that Ginny was always going to be a big part of my life. I really liked that about her. She was always there when I needed someone to pull me out of a rut. She didn't tiptoe around me like most. She treated me as me. To her, I wasn't the "Boy who lived" but Harry. She valued me as me. That was worth all the money in Gringotts as far as I was concerned. And look at what I did. I pushed her away. What Remus said started to haunt me _"When are you going to stop pushing away the ones who love you, care about you and will do anything to help you? You know they are going to do it whether you like it or not. Isn't this what you complained to the Dumbledore about? Keeping secrets?" _He was right.

I got up and walked up the stairs to her room. I was about to knock when I heard talking. It was Remus and Ginny. "I can't tell him how I feel, he will just run away again… You have no idea how hard it was, not wanting him to notice me. No, to him, I'm just Ron's little sister. Last year it started to change. We even talked. I really care about him Remus, I really do, but I'm afraid what I feel isn't how he feels. Please just let me be…"

I knew that this was not a conversation for me to be hearing, so I left. I had heard more than enough. Now I understood why she came. Did I feel the same way she did? This would take some thought. I walked to my room and closed the door. I took off my shoes, lied down and fell asleep.

Having slept most of the day, I awoke very early in the morning, according to the clock. I had to use the loo, but when I came out, I heard talking again. Who could be up at this hour? It was coming from Ginny's room, I walked over and could hear her "No Tom…, I didn't mean to hurt them…No she was my friend…No Tom…" I opened the door. The moonlight shown threw the window down into the room. Ginny was huddled in the corner of her bed, eyes shut, shivering and talking in her sleep. She's having nightmares; 'she's in the Chamber with Riddle', I said to myself. I have not had a lot of experience with other people's problems, but I was determined to try. I sat on her bed and softly spoke to her while rubbing her back. "Wake up Gin… It's OK…Riddle's gone… don't be afraid…I'll take care of you…" Her eyes shoot open and she look right at me and dived into my arms and cried. She cried a long time and I just held her, rocking back and forth rubbing her back. We must have fallen back asleep, cause when I woke, she was still in my arms. My arms and legs were asleep and my back hurt from the way I was sitting. She woke up, startled and then remembered what happened. She started to cry again. When she stopped, I told her to get cleaned up and I would see her at breakfast.

Now having lived with the Dursley's for so many years, I knew my way around a kitchen. I could make a mean hotcakes and sausages. I brewed up some tea and set the table for three. Remus came in shortly and I offered him some tea while the sausages cooked. When Ginny came in, I was just putting the food on the table. We ate silently, till I looked at Remus and to Ginny I said, "We need to talk…" She looked at me and nodded. When breakfast was over, she and I cleaned up. Remus excused himself and said he needed to go to town and get a few things and would be back later that morning.

Ginny and I retired to the Parlor again. I spoke first.

"I guess we are both keeping secrets. I have been thinking. What we both have to say isn't just for us. Our secrets affect others too. We need to come clean, with our friends, family, parents and those whose job it is to look after us. It's going to be hard, but I'm willing to try. I trust you, so I told you everything. I felt a little better afterwards, but I know I still need to let others know. I think you need to tell you parents about your nightmares. When your ready, I will stand by you as you tell them. It's scary, because you have no idea how they are going to react, or maybe you do. They are still your folks and deserve to know. I think I need to tell them what is going on with me too, and then tell Ron and Hermione about all of this too. I can almost place bets how Ron and Hermione will react. I will stand by you when you tell them if you want. I would like you to be there when I tell them what I have to say too."

Ginny jumped out of her seat and hugged me. "Of course, I will help you, you git. I will always stand by you and help, don't you know that."

"I will be there for you. We'll do this together, just as it should be." She started crying again. I thought it is just my luck, every time I get a pretty girl I like in my arms, she cries.

I spoke with Remus about our plan of talking to everyone. He looked so proud to hear me say that. His respect had always been important to me. He made arrangements and that night we would talk with everyone.

Hermione was already at the Burrow, due to needing regular care at St. Mungo's since our fiasco at the Ministry of Magic a few weeks earlier. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione showed up that evening. I spoke to Ron and Hermione that night after they arrived. The biggest difference when we got together was when Hermione lightly hugged me rather than jumped me. When that happened, I nearly cried. It hit me so hard how everything had changed. She was in pain and it was my fault. Ron still wasn't in the best of shape either. You could see marks on his neck where the brain had grabbed him. Otherwise he looked OK, but he acted as if everything was a new experience. After we shook hands he stepped back and as casual as ever, took Hermione's hand in his. She looked at him, and had this funny look on her face. It wasn't what I expected either. It was more a look of worry. Mrs. Weasley grabbed me in a big hug and commented that I needed to eat. She had lost a lot of weight too, and there was worry in her eyes. This was going to be harder then I thought. Ginny saw my expression and took my hand. She whispered, "It's going to be OK Harry, I'm with you. I promise I'm not leaving." I was so happy she was there. Hermione looked at us, and I could tell she was thinking. Ginny and I helped Ron and Hermione get their trucks and things upstairs.

After dinner, Ginny and I spoke to her parents. I told them about the nightmares, the prophecy and explained that Professor Dumbledore was going to come and show it to them. I was sort of worried about that meeting. Since Professor Dumbledore was to be in there, it would be the first time I talked to him since the incident in his office. I really needed to apologize. I promised myself I would do it before the meeting. We really needed to work together if we were going to win this war. Professor McGonagall would be there too, being both of our Head of House.

Just a few minutes after we talked, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived. Ginny looked at me, and gave me smile of encouragement.

As I entered the parlor, there was the Headmaster, looking at books on the shelves. Without turning around, he asked me to sit down and offered tea. He sat down in one of the big cushy chairs. He looked tired. I broke the silence.

"I want to apologize for my actions in your office, sir. It was uncalled for and I will accept any punishment and pay for your broken things. I know you had my best interest at heart." Now that that was off my chest, I felt better and I looked up into his eyes. He had that twinkle again, making his eyes look like they were sparkling. His hands were cupped together in front of his face, making it hard to see what he was thinking.

"Apology accepted and no you will not pay for anything nor get any punishment if you can accept my apology. I should not have held back information from you. I knew better, but still did it anyways. I am truly sorry, Harry. I think your idea of informing your friends and family is good. Just how much are you wanting me to tell everyone tonight."

I hadn't really thought about it, and there was so much to tell. "Let's start with the Prophesy and see where that takes us."

"Very well, I think everyone is gathering in the hall right now. Shall we let them in and get this started?" I got up and opened the door. Everyone came in quietly; you would almost think we were at a funeral. A very somber atmosphere, it made me feel uncomfortable. Professor Dumbledore waved his hands and several more chairs appeared. The chairs were arranged in two semi-circles facing the fireplace. In the front sat Hermione with Ron holding her hand. He was again looking around, like it was the first time he had ever been in the room. Mrs. Weasley sat next to him with Ginny on her left. She looked scared so I immediately sat next to her and held her hand. Behind Hermione were Bill and Charlie. She looked so small sitting in front of them. Both Bill and Charlie kept looking at me an each other with a whispered conversation between themselves. Next to Charlie were Mr. Weasley and Remus. Tonks and Professor McGonagall standing in the back. Everyone was looking at Professor Dumbledore, but he was looking at me.

I got up and stood next to him. Some were looking at me excited to finally hear what is going on, others were more apprehensive. I took it all in, finally resting on Ginny, and it finally after all of these years, I was struck again with insight. This is what a family looks like. It was a wonderful feeling and at the same time felt like my stomach was full of butterflies. Professor Dumbledore walked around the room casting a silencing security charm.

"Thanks for coming, you may not have a lot of talking to do, but tonight should shed some light as to what is going on and why things have been happening they way they do for the past few years." There were a few murmurs, but I kept going. "Some of the things may be old news, some is new news and a bit frightening if your not expecting it, so bear with me please. After it is all is said and done, I would not be at all surprised to see you run from the room and never want to see me again. If that happens, I will not hold it against any of you. The last few weeks have been very hard on all of us. I am just so thankful we are all alive and here now." My throat started to tighten up and I could hear a quiver in my voice. I looked down at Ginny again and she gave an encouraging smile. "Ginny and I have been having some very heart to heart talks the past couple of days and I … uh no, I should say we, thought it best to get everything out in the open. A lot of what will be said to night does not leave this room. Please hold what we say in your confidence. We invited you, because we both trust you and love all of you." Bill and Charlie had a mixed look of concern and understanding on their faces. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione kept looking from me to Ginny and back to me again. "I'm going to turn this over to Professor Dumbledore to start and we will see where we should go from there."

I sat down next to Ginny on the couch where she took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I could feel everyone looking at me. The hair on my back was standing up and all I could think about was how many of these people who made such an important part of my life would leave me when this was over.

"Several weeks ago, Voldemort hoodwinked several of our fine students into going to the Ministry of Magic, with the belief that a loved one was in danger. With the circumstances being what they were at the time, they showed a great deal of decision-making process and, resourcefulness that I can only describe was most honorable. In their valiant effort, Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black was killed. Let us take a moment of silence for this brave man." I could feel my eyes water, but now was not the time for this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ginny rested her head on my shoulder.

I saw Dumbledore turn around and put his pensive on a small table in front of him. I now fully understood what he meant that day when he said that sometimes our head just held too many memories. I really wished I could siphon out the worst memories from my head. Not to look at them, so much as to forget them. I vaguely heard what he was saying as my thoughts ran through the events the last few weeks. Ginny squeezed my hand harder, so I looked up just as he was swirling and tapped the side of the Pensive. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ." _The room turned dead quiet.

Ginny was the first to say anything. "Well that makes perfect sense…" She was starting to shake and cried, I put my arm around her to let her know I was there. I have never been very good at this… this crying thing, and … girls… and comforting. Well, I just wasn't, but I knew enough to hold her and rock with her. I looked over and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were crying too. I didn't look back any further. Ron was comforting Hermione and Mr. Weasley was doing the same for Mrs. Weasley. I looked up, and Professor Dumbledore was smiling at me with the damned twinkle in his eyes. Every time he does that, it makes me wonder what he is thinking.

It took some time for everyone to get their composure back. I got up to address everyone again. I had a speech all planned out, but it didn't seem to be the right one now. So, I just spoke from my heart. "I know that this is all very hard to understand, but I felt it important that you know. I can't do this alone. Everyone that gets close to me, always ends up on the short end of the stick. So, if you would feel safer staying away and never associating with me again, I'll understand. I won't hold it against you. All of you mean the world to me, and I would hate to see anyone of you get hurt." Ginny stood up. "I'm not going anywhere Harry Potter. I'll stand by you." Ron and Hermione then stood and as one spoke "Us too." Soon everyone was standing, it was so heart warming, I could feel the love pouring out from them. I knew I would not be alone; I had family that would stick by me no matter what happened.

The rest of the night was a very subdued affair. People quietly talked or left for their rooms or homes. I sat in the big cushy chair in front of the fireplace and watched the flames dance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny enter the room.

"You going to be OK" she said.

"Yeah, I suppose I will." I really didn't want to talk to anyone, and I think she could tell.

"You know, I am going to stand by you even when this is all over." With that, she reach over and kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I didn't say a word, but smiled as she left. If you could see my face, it was probably Weasley Red. Yes, I thought to myself, I could definitely feel the love.

I woke the next morning to Mrs. Weasley announcing breakfast. I looked over and Ron was still snoring up a storm. Pig was flying around in circles while Hedwig watched him. You could almost tell that Hedwig was annoyed but finally getting used to Pig. She had that mildly annoyed look that said, that she didn't approve, but to each his own. I got up, dressed in slacks and a black t-shirt from my trunk. The room looked like we had been here a week or two, but Ron had only arrived yesterday. Books, clothes and whatnots everywhere you looked. I tossed my pillow at Ron and he finally stirred.

"Oi Potter, what'd you do that for? I need my beauty sleep. We've got no class today and we're on holiday."

"Okay, but I'll eat your share of the bacon. Your mum says breakfast is ready" I ran out the door as I could see him throwing the pillow back. As I walked down the stairs, I could felt happier knowing that I had a real family. I walked into the kitchen, kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and went to sit down. Standing in the door was Ginny and Hermione. Ginny had a shocked look and her face, and broke into a big grin. I don't think Hermione was awake yet, as she stumbled to the table to sit down. I sat across from Ginny, who kept kicking me under the table, and smiling. I really wasn't sure what to make of it. Ron stumbled in next, as Mrs. Weasley turned around with plates full of eggs, bacon and toast. She gave me such a warm smile, and then Gin kicked again. I caught her foot under the table clamping my legs together, and started pulling her under the table. When she squeaked, I let go. As I looked up, she stuck her tongue at me. Hermione must have woken up sometime during all of this as she kept giving Gin and I a look, while biting her lower lip. I know I must have turned 5 shades of red, but didn't care. I was just in too good a mood.

As it was, we didn't really do anything that morning, but walk around the big house, play chess or exploding snap. We even got to feed Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. Hermione complained of cramps in her chest while Ron wanted to sleep again. I really felt bad for both of them, as this was really their first day back. Gin and I played a game of chess, with Mrs. Weasley poking her head in every now and then to see if we needed anything. I kept thinking about this morning's festivity, trying to figure out Gin and her little games. She broke the quiet by asking the first question.

"Do you still like Cho?"

"No, I don't think so. It wasn't a very good relationship. I'm not sure how it really got started, but I'm glad it ended. How are you and Dean getting along?"

"Dean? Oh, I'm not dating him or anything, I just said that to get on Ron's nerve. It worked too." What a beautiful smile she has, I thought. I really hadn't been paying attention to her as she grew up, but just recently I had taken notice how really special she was.

"What was all that about this morning, I mean…the kicking and stuff?"

"I saw how you made mum feel so happy this morning. I just love seeing how you care about people so much. It gives me such a warm feeling inside. I just can't see how any girl wouldn't want you to be their boyfriend." She was blushing again.

I don't know what made me say it, but I did. "I think your pretty special too." Just then, Mrs. Weasley came round the corner with biscuits and tea. I think she heard us as she had this blushed face and a twinkle in her eye. I really didn't mind. It was a nice feeling knowing someone was looking out for me.

Gin moved to the couch as the tea was placed on the small table. I sat down next to her as she poured for both of us. We kept looking at each other. I figured I had already broken the ice so I might as well keep going. Gin is only the second girl I felt comfortable talking to, the first being Hermione. I wasn't really sure what to say, but she always made me feel like I could tell her anything.

"A knut for your thoughts." I asked sheepishly.

"I was just wondering what you thought of me", she said as she cocked her head to the side a bit. She had a few stray hairs that moved in front of her eyes. I wanted to reach up tuck them behind her ears.

I felt like the room was on fire. I bit my lower lip and looked down at the tea set as I spoke softly. "Well Miss Weasley, I think you're really beautiful, inside and out. I mean, who couldn't see that." I almost didn't think she heard me.

I looked up at her, and her eyes were big and bright. "What? Me? Beautiful? Are you sure your glasses don't need replacing Mr. Potter? How can you say that?" I almost thought she was going to get mad at me for saying that. Instead, she blushed, and biting her lip, she looked at the entrance to see if anyone was looking in.

"Well, I think you are, it isn't like I'm saying your perfect, but your are enough for me." I really can't believe I said that. Knowing that Weasley temper, I thought she was going to hit me, instead she reached over and grabbed me by the face and kissed hard on the mouth. I was in shock at first, but then relaxed as her hands pulled me closer. I naturally had to put my arms around her too. It seemed like we were lip locked for a long time, before we came up for air. We just looked at each other's eyes and did it again, except this was softer. It was the best kiss I ever had. I wanted it, she wanted it and there was no crying. I think we would have stayed like that forever if Mrs. Weasley hadn't popped in again. She was loudly cleared her throat at the door. We broke away so quickly I knocked the teacup on the floor. I was so embarrassed, to say the least. Gin had this funny grin on her face. I could see she wanted to bust out laughing. I fumbled picking up the teacup and it bounced onto the tray as she picked it up and hastily departed.

"Oh we are in for it now. I can just see mum telling dad, and the trouble your going to get into with my brothers. Of course, I must have been the innocent one here. I mean, you are after all the famous Harry Potter and all, ... and I'm just little ole Ginny Weasley." You could see she just wanted to crack up, what with that big smile on her face. I had to admit it was funny if you were looking at it from the sidelines.

"Me? Me? But you're the one…I mean I didn't even start… if you hadn't started it in the first place… what do you mean I'm in trouble with your brothers. I didn't do anything. For once in my life, I'm not the one at fault here." She looked so proud. I will never understand woman. I started to get up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Potter. You're not running away from this one. You wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you. I have waited for that kiss since I was five years old. If you think that now that I have had two small kisses, I'm going to be satisfied, you are mistaken." With that we went back to kissing. I had to admit, it was great. And all this time, I thought she had gotten over me. Well the cats in the kettle now, I thought, might as well enjoy it while I'm still alive.

That evening was an interesting affair. Mr. Weasley took it upon himself to give me "The Talk". I had never been so embarrassed in my life. But I must admit, he did answer a lot of questions and fix a lot of misconceptions I had. I assured him that I only had honorable intentions with his daughter and I really didn't know where the relationship was going as it was only my second one. Like a true friend, Ron sat with me the whole time. I found out later that he already had the talk once before. What I didn't know was that Mrs. Weasley was giving the girls "The Talk" too. We were all pretty quiet the rest of the night, although there was a lot of glances going between the guys and girls. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I think thought it all was quite amusing.

Ron and Hermione went up to bed, and then Gin and I started to go too. Mrs. Weasley said she had some stuff for us to do in the morning. Cleaning, again, I was sure. After we made it out of the kitchen, Gin took my hand we walked up the stairs together. I walked her to the room she was sharing with Hermione. We stopped and she wrapped her arms around me and we started kissing again. Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs, "Goodnight Harry and Ginny". We both very quickly went to our rooms and closed the door. Ron was sitting up shaking his head.

Ron tried to play up this serious expression on his face, but the grin was a dead giveaway. "I just don't know about your Potter. I try for years to get you and my sister together and the next thing I know it your snogging in the parlor. I mean really, could you find a more private place. Look I know you will be good to my sister, and I know she really likes you a lot, but don't hurt her. If you do, I will have to hurt you. I really couldn't be happier for you."

"Not to worry Ron, I won't hurt her. I can't say we won't argue and stuff, but you know, I really like her. I really meant what I said to your father. It has just taken me a bit of time to get there. Now about Hermione…"

"What about Hermione?"

"Well, she is like a sister to me, so, I must insist that if you hurt her, I will have to do the same to you. You have told her how you feel right?"

Ron looked at the floor "No, I just don't know how to tell her. I would really feel bad if I told her and it ruined our friendship. She is so special to me, I'm afraid I would really flub it. I really can't see me without her by my side…ever. I want to us to grow old together. We both argue, but I sometimes think that is just some way that we lovingly express how we feel about each other. I know it all sounds really strange after hearing us for the last five years, but that is how I feel."

"Come on Ron. I know you can do this. I really think she likes you and has for years. I mean, I might be slow when it comes to women, but even I can see you two are meant for each other. As for figuring out how to tell her, you're the best strategist I know. You can do this. You really ought to tell her, before it is too late. I would have thought that Krum would have been a wakeup call. She isn't going to wait forever."

"Wait forever? Look whose talking. Do you have any idea how long Ginny waited for you to get your head out of your arse and notice her. For over two years, I have been hinting that you two should get together, what changed your mind and please don't tell me if it's physical."

"I don't know. Maybe it was the Howler she sent me. She has always been the one to get me to talk. I mean like… she's great. I've always noticed her, but it was never the same. She used to see me as just 'The boy that lived' and I really didn't want that. Now she sees me completely different. She talks and sees me as just Harry. Since we started talking more, I find that we really do like a lot of the same things, and think alike. I feel really bad when we argue and just can't let it sit. I always want to make up. She's smart, athletic, fun to be around and very easy on the eyes. She stands up for herself and speaks her mind." As I pictured and described her, I realized I really had been a dumb blind chicken. Now all I had to do what figure out how to tell her without sounding like a git. All I knew for sure is that she found me attractive. I really didn't have any idea what she thought of me as a person.

"Man, you are whipped. Don't let her catch you describing her like that, she will have you tied down the rest of your life."

"Good night, Ron" As I closed my eyes, I tried to picture what life would be like with Ginny. Would she want me to be there forever? Forever is such a long time. What did I really know about relationships? The only happy couple I knew where her parents.

_I'm walking along a dirt road. There are houses on each side. I turn the corner and there is a big tall house. It looks sort of funny, with windows and doors sticking out all over the place. There is a small pond to the side and a big tree to the back of it. There is a little black hairy dog sitting on the porch. It sees me and runs to me wagging its tail. I walk in and the house is full of stuff. There's a clock just like the one at the Burrow. A bunch of hands, with a bunch of children on them. Each child with freckles and either black or red hair. The girls' hairs are all in ponytails. I smile and throw my cloak on the couch. Walking back, there is laughter coming from the back yard. There is Ginny, sitting in a rocking chair with a baby sleeping on her shoulder. She looks up and smiles. I turn my head and there are the kids playing. I turn back to Ginny and she's gone, I look back to the yard and the kids are gone, I standing in a graveyard. Theirs Voldemort pointing a wand at Ginny… _I sit up startled. I'm sweating. I realize that it was only a bad dream.

Not wanting to wake Ron, I got up quietly, grabbed my robe and went downstairs. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. As I walk to the kitchen, I noticed the lights are on. Wondering who could be up this late, I opened the door and Ginny and Hermione are sitting there drinking some milk and eating biscuits. Both look like they just woke up too. Hermione looks up with a grimis on her face. "Couldn't sleep Harry?"

"I was, but I woke up, you?

"Ginny woke me, she had a nightmare." I saw Ginny snap her head up, but not say a word. " I think I'll go back to bed," Hermione said as she put her cup in the sink. I didn't have to tell her I had one too. She could see it all over my face. She just patted my shoulder as she walked out of the room. I walked over and made me a cup of tea. I could feel Ginny staring at me while my back was turned. Not sure what to make of it so I didn't say anything.

"I had one too. I have them all the time. I suppose I should be used to it by now, but I'm just not."

"Would you tell me about your dream?"

I blushed at first thinking about it standing in front of the stove. What would she say if I told her I was dreaming about her as my wife? I could just hear it now 'Oi Potter, just a little kiss and we're married with kids, eh? I thought my dad talked to you. You don't get married and have babies from kissing, what are you daff?' No, I just could tell her. So I told her just a little, just not enough to get her upset and I sat down next to her.

"Well, the first part of the dream was Ok, but then the end, I was in a cemetery with Voldemort. I really don't want to talk about it, right now. But I promise I will. It really made me feel uncomfortable. How about you?"

"I was in the Chamber again. Why was I so dumb, why did I believe him and tell him everything? Why?" She started crying. I reached over and took her hand and just held it. It really wasn't much I thought, but I could tell it made her feel better. After a moment her breath became steady again so I let go. It pained me to see her so sad. I wished there was something I could do.

"You don't have to worry about Tom any more Gin. He's gone. That Tom is never coming back."

"I know it… it's true, but I wasn't there to see it happen. I don't think the dreams will stop until I know for sure that he's gone."

I thought I should talk to Professor Dumbledore. I was certain that if I brought Ginny back to the Chamber and let her see, she would be better. At the same time, since I was one of only a couple of people who could open it, it would give someone a chance to investigate the Chamber and maybe find a way to beat Voldemort. I decided right then that that was what I was going to do, owl Dumbledore in the morning.

I decide it best to change the topic. "Do you believe in God?"

She gave me this more incredible look. I was not sure what to make of it. "Of course, don't you?"

"I don't know, I really have nothing to base it on you know. My aunt, uncle and cousin used to go to church every few months, but I've never been. They have pictures over the fireplace of the times when my cousin did stuff in the church. When I was born, my parents had me baptized, and Sirius was named as my Godfather, but other than that I really don't understand who or what God is."

"How horrid. Those muggles and what they did to you. I still can't believe you came out to be such a wonderful person. Get me a fresh cup and meet me in the parlor. I want to show you something." She ran out the door and up the stairs ever so quietly, you would think she was a cat. I had no idea what she was up to, but it she looked energized and determine. I got up, poured her another warm milk, me a cup of tea, put them and some more biscuits on a tray and walked into the parlor. She was already there, sitting in the big cushy chair in front of the fire with a shawl over her legs. She scooted over and patted the cushion for me to sit next to her. It looked so cozy; I took her up on the offer. We sat for a moment getting comfortable and watching the fire. Then she pulled out a little white book. Looked me square in the eye and said,

"I want you to have this Harry. This is a bible and I want you to read from it everyday. It will explain so much about everything, why we are here, what's important in life and just everything." I opened it up to the first chapter titled Genesis. It's Greek for 'the beginning or creation'. I remembered that from Astronomy. She curled up under my arm and fell asleep. It was really nice having her there. I read the rest of the night till I finally fell asleep too.

In the morning, Mrs. Weasley came in and we were still there. I had finally fallen asleep with my head on Ginny's. The book rested open on our lap. I had read almost all of it during the night. If she hadn't startled me while stroking the fire, I would have never noticed. She didn't say a word, as she looked at my face and then the book and then Ginny. She smiled with that satisfied look that said she trusted us. I looked down at Ginny and then to Mrs. Weasley. I could feel how proud she was of us.

We stayed like that as I gazed into the fire. I started to reflect on the last few days. 'What did all of this really mean to me?' As I looked down on Ginny, it finally hit me what was my strength. My power didn't lie in some old forgotten magic. My power was all around me all the time, from the very day I was born. My power came from the love of my family and friends and a higher power.

As Harry closed his eyes for just a few more hours of sleep, he said a quiet prayer.

"Thanks Lord"

If he had been looking down, he would have seen an angelic smile that played across Ginny's face.

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me _

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on _

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on _

_Lyrics "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers _

_A/N—My thanks go to JK Rowlings for her wonderful Harry Potter world she created for us. To Bill Withers for the lyrics "Lean on Me" which inspired this story and to a great writer CQ whose works have inspired me to try my hand at writing after so many years. _


End file.
